Histoires comme eux
by Melie
Summary: Quelques drabbles fics de 100 mots. Couples principaux : RufusReno et TifaLoz. Et ça va du débile au moins débile en passant par le plutôt sérieux.
1. Peluche, RufusReno

**Peluche**

Rufus détestait toutes ces réunions administratives. Surtout depuis son... accident. Il avait l'impression que ses subordonnés avaient organisé le concours de "celui qui lui rappellera le plus qu'il est en fauteuil roulant".

Lorsque la situation devenait trop intolérable, il tentait de se calmer en triturant un petit objet dans sa poche. Il ne l'en sortait jamais, ou alors lorsqu'il était sûr et certain d'être seul.

Si quelqu'un avait pu l'espionner, il aurait vu une petite peluche, apparemment faite par un amateur, représentant un bonhomme aux cheveux rouges, qui tirait la langue avec un grand clin d'œil.

Son nom était Reno.


	2. Mère, LozTifa

**Mère**

"J'imagine que ma mère doit être aussi belle que toi."

Tifa le regarda d'un air surpris.

"Maintenant, continua-t-il, lorsque je l'imagine, c'est ta forme qu'elle prend. Même si tu n'es pas elle et elle n'est pas toi. Je le sais. Mais…"

Il s'arrêta brusquement, lui lança un dernier regard, puis quitta la chambre dans laquelle il était venue la rejoindre, sans doute dans le but de l'attaquer.

La jolie brune ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Peut-être était-ce la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Et il avait fallu que ce soit ce Loz qui la lui ait dite.


	3. Jeu, RufusReno

**Jeu**

Rufus détestait ce jeu. Il le haïssait profondément.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à avoir de telles idées. Comment pouvait-il partager le lit d'un crétin pareil ? Des fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander. Lui... tomber si bas... et le pire étant qu'il ne faisait rien pour se relever.

Il aurait pu crier. Lui dire de cesser ses stupidités, ses gamineries, ses…

Mais il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Alors il croisait les bras et attendait que Reno ait fini sa crise et qu'il arrête de courir partout avec ce maudit fauteuil roulant… et lui dedans.


	4. Neurones, RufusReno

**Neurones**

Un jour où ses neurones étaient partis faire un tour ailleurs, sur une planète fort fort lointaine et remplie de petits neurones dont les propriétaires n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, Reno s'était dit que ce serait bien de réussir à faire sourire Rufus un peu. A le faire se dérider quoi.

Il ne rappela pas ses neurones pour autant, estimant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour cette tâche.

Il organisa tout un numéro digne d'un cirque, avec nez rouge au rendez-vous.

Rufus regarda, haussa les sourcils, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres pour lui montrer combien il avait pitié des pauvres neurones qui supportaient ce crâne à longueur de temps, puis sorti de la pièce.

Reno retenta l'expérience de nombreuses fois à partir de ce jour.


	5. Déception, Reno

**Déception**

Ce fut la plus grande déception de sa vie.

Reno était face à son idôle, à celui qu'il admirait tant et depuis si longtemps, il le voyait enfin _pour de vrai_, devant lui, il avait même réussi à attirer son si beau regard vert en faisant de grands gestes… des étoiles plein les yeux, il le regardait, il l'admirait…

L'idole du Turk secoua alors la tête, ramassa son épée tâchée du sang d'un secrétaire, fit voler son grand manteau noir et s'enfuit.

Et Reno regarda Sephiroth partir, effondré.

"Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander un autographe…"


	6. Déception, LozTifa

_Ce n'est pas une fic en cent mots, mais autant la mettre ici..._

**

* * *

Déception (2)**

"Ils vont m'en vouloir."

Loz soupira et entra dans la pièce où ses frères l'attendaient depuis plusieurs heures. Le plus grave n'était pas le retard mais sa raison.

Kadaj le dévisageait. Yazoo, lui, jouait distraitement avec la mèche de cheveux noirs qu'il avait arrachée au Turk avant qu'il ne s'échappe.

Ils ne disaient pas un mot et Loz faisait de même.

"Mère serait déçue."

Cela vint de Yazoo. Quelques larmes montèrent aux yeux du clone aux cheveux courts.

* * *

"Ils vont m'en vouloir."

Tifa soupira. Elle espèrait de tout son cœur qu'aucun de ses amis n'en saurait jamais rien.

Elle rentra dans son bar et constata que les petits étaient tous endormis.

"Cloud serait déçu."

Cela vint d'elle-même. Elle s'assit au bord du lit de Marlène.

"Et elle aussi."

Elle brûla la veste que Loz avait laissée. Oubli, erreur, ou pas, elle la brûla.

**FIN**


End file.
